Ángel de la noche
by seilen85
Summary: Katniss se encuentra atrapada en un compromiso de matrimonio obligado con un tal Peeta Mellark al cual no conoce ni quiere conocer, sin embargo durante una noche de tormenta un extraño de ojos azules entra a su habitación para poseerla con frenesí, hay algo raro ya que este hombre no parece ser humano…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este pequeño fic va dedicado a mi gemeliss Katniss bella luz, ya que es parte de una plática que tuvimos hace tiempo y que sin su apoyo y ayuda no sería posible… disfrútalo querida amiga!**

**Y a todos mis lectores les deseo que también lo disfruten tanto como yo me divertí al escribirlo.**

**Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes y explicitas entre los personajes, si no les agrada este tipo de relatos por favor no lo lean. **

Este fic es obra de mi imaginación, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Es una tormentosa noche, el cielo es iluminado por los violentos rayos precipitándose hacia su corazón produciéndole escalofríos, y es que Katniss siempre ha temido a la tormenta ¿Será acaso qué nunca se le quitara este miedo? ¿O es que los cuentos de su niñez la seguirán atormentando? Aquellos en los que horribles monstruos salen de las entrañas del infierno para devorar a los niños que se portan mal, y aunque a sus veintiún años ya no es ni remotamente una niña pequeña, aún hay algo que en su interior le advierte que nada bueno puede provenir de la tormenta.

Pero la tormenta es el menor de sus problemas, ¡Una idiotez! En comparación con su triste destino, y es que quieren cazarla con el hijo de un amigo de la infancia de su padre _¡Maldita sea!_ Estamos en pleno siglo XXI y es increíble pensar en que los matrimonios sigan siendo pactados como si estuviéramos en la edad media.

Katniss se resiste a eso, solo de pensar que no tiene salida le provoca nauseas, pues el matrimonio se acordó desde su nacimiento y ni siquiera lo sabía, dejaron que pensara que era una chica normal, que tenía otra opción en la vida y no ser tratada como una moneda de cambio, porque eso es lo que quieren hacerle, tratarla como a un pedazo de carne sin derecho a opinar.

Es verdad que nunca se ha enamorado y que los pocos novios que ha tenido en su vida no han sabido conquistarla, pero aun así nada se justifica ¿Acaso piensan que por arte de magia descubrirá que su _"prometido"_ es su alma gemela? Ella deseaba encontrar el amor verdadero, ese que te hace vibrar cada fibra de tu cuerpo, ese que te hace sentir que vuelas estando en sus brazos pero no, definitivamente están locos, el tal Peeta Mellark debe ser un insufrible imbécil, dejándose manejar por su padre, él no puede ser su amor verdadero y aunque le han dicho que es bien parecido, eso es lo que menos le importa, no pueden pretender que se quedará cruzada de brazos _¡no!_ ella tiene que escapar, pensar en algo que lo decepcione lo suficiente como para dar por terminada la farsa de un matrimonio arreglado.

Por suerte, si es que se puede llamar suerte, su "novio" llegara en una semana a conocerla, solo debe pensar en la mejor manera de evitar su boda. Según su padre, ellos tienen que conocerse y si se dan cuenta que son incompatibles, pueden romper el compromiso, así que se empeñará en que no fueran "afines" Peeta y su familia llegarán en una semana ya que viven en un lugar lejano al cual su padre no quiso dar nombre incluso se muestra reticente a dar más información sobre él, pero da lo mismo, ya que no le interesa saber nada de Peeta, pues solo de pensar en permitirle tomar su cuerpo la hace sentir humillada.

—Primero muerta, antes que ser su mujer le entregaría mi virginidad a un desconocido, pero habrá sido mi elección, no la de nadie más. —Exclamó para sí, en un momento de desesperación, ya que amaba a sus padres, a pesar de estar molesta y quería complacerlos, pero esto raya en el fanatismo.

Un brillante resplandor iluminó gran parte de su habitación, haciéndola temblar de anticipación ante lo que sabía que se avecinaba, este debía ser el trueno más ensordecedor de la noche.

Y así lo fue, en un segundo el cielo crujió como si se tratase de una terrible protesta, y lo más aterrador es que la silueta de un hombre se manifestó en el vidrio de la ventana.

—Pero es imposible… Es solo mi imaginación. —Con esas palabras trató de calmarse un poco y abrazando la almohada se sumergió en la suavidad de sus sabanas de satén, y la confortable calidez de su cuarto alfombrado y decorado detalladamente por ella, una habitación en la que ha pasado su vida y le es tan familiar como confiable, ya que después de todo estaba a salvo, _por ahora._

Intentaba dormir, apretaba los ojos con fuerza pero algo se lo impidió. Sentía la pesadez de una intensa mirada puesta en ella, pero era ridículo, estaba sola, solo en eso pensaba… en que solo es su imaginación y nada más.

En un instante dejo de llover y tronar, dejándola sumergida en un temerario silencio, interrumpido solo por el latir desbocado de su corazón. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo en el líquido helado que transitaba por sus venas, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, esto terminara cuando se duerma y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a esa idea.

Una suave, cálida e increíblemente masculina mano empezó a acariciar sus desnudas piernas, subiendo traviesamente por sus hombros y cuello _¡Era solo una fantasía!_… Pero se sentía tan bien.

Los nervios la hicieron su presa, esta mano comenzaba a recorrer su piel con un toque tan delicioso que comenzó a pensar que esto no era tan malo como creyó en principio, después de todo era solo una ilusión por la tormenta y ella tenía gran imaginación así que se lo atribuía a esto. Pero es la mejor de todas sus imaginaciones.

En un lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia decidió permitirse disfrutar de tan maravillosa experiencia, sin duda la más aventurada de sus fantasías oníricas.

Su piel erizada por la más seductora de las caricias se dejó conquistar por aquel extraño que acechaba sus sueños, lentamente sintió el roce de unos suaves y dulces labios posándose gentilmente sobre su boca.

Labios que la invitaban a adentrarse en ella, mordiendo pícaramente su labio inferior provocando una reacción directa entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir como respuesta.

Ella sintió que él sonreía ante esto, y lamiendo sus labios por fin le dio entrada, en un principio el beso era suave y exquisito, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando en un baile sensual, una lucha compartida por el control, sus lenguas jugueteaban reconociéndose como amantes silenciosas desbordando un mar de emociones, podía sentir sus latidos acompasados, podía incluso oler su aroma embriagador a tierra mojada mezclado con el almizcle de su piel, una esencia extraña… su esencia personal.

—Abre los ojos. —Su voz sonaba de terciopelo, arrastrando las palabras en un susurro erótico.

—No… Temo que desaparezcas al abrirlos. —Respondió ella en una súplica, abrazándolo con un gesto posesivo, y el recargó parte de su peso sobre sí.

—Te haré abrirlos cariño. —Ronroneo sobre su boca con una segada promesa.

Katniss se aventuró a acariciar su pecho musculoso, su piel era tan suave pero a la vez sentía la dureza de su temple, era fuerte, podía palparse, pero al mismo tiempo tan suave como la piel de un ángel.

Su camisón de seda empezó a rendirse ante sus caricias, ella sintió que se lo quitaba sutilmente. No dejaba de seducirla a cada segundo, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, solo que esta vez no era de miedo si no de antelación, algo recóndito le dictaba que esto era lo más correcto, así se sentía, algo tan placentero no puede ser malo.

* * *

Dejo un camino de pequeños besos sobre su mandíbula, resbalándose más a bajo y enterrando el rostro en su agitado cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras sus manos retiraban el estorboso camisón, aquel camisón que al verla enfundada en él, lo volvió loco y ahora representaba un obstáculo que debía ser vencido. Su figura esbelta, resaltando sus curvas, ese cabello castaño cayéndole en ondas sobre su cremosa piel oliva. Era tan hermosa y era suya por derecho… solo suya.

Decidió visitarla esa noche, debido a su… inocente exclamación, _¡Que chiquilla tan tierna!_ negarse a él, como si no fuera su destino, definitivamente debía demostrarle la grandeza de su conexión.

Su erección pulsaba entre sus pantalones en respuesta a la elevada excitación que demostraba Katniss, era la sensación más ardiente que había experimentado, se pertenecían como se pertenecen las olas al mar, y olas de pasión electrizaban su cuerpo, al descubrir los senos desnudos de ella. Dos montañas suaves y blancas, de un color rosa en las puntas y… Oh aquellos pezones, tan delicados y erectos, que por un fuerte impulso lamio y succiono con delirio.

Tan suaves… tan deliciosos, ella jadeaba aun con los ojos cerrados… _debía arreglar eso. _Su cuerpo temblaba, e irradiaba cada vez más calor, su piel fresca y sabrosa se convirtió en una dulce adicción.

Bajó hasta su vientre y se encontró con su ombligo al que acaricio con su lengua hasta la saciedad, quería degustarla toda, _y lo haría, _ella tímidamente deslizaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, provocándole jadeos ante su inexperto tacto, de nuevo se encontró con su boca y ella le dio entrada automática.

Maravillándose con su respuesta la besó con fiera necesidad y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad abriendo sus piernas a él.

—Abre los ojos amor. —Expresó pero ella solo gimió con deleite.

—Tienes demasiada ropa… puedo sentirla. —Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

De nuevo sonrió a la facilidad de su entrega, era lógico que así fuese, no había necesidad de negarse a él…

Se despojó del último obstáculo entre ellos y yacían desnudos en la mullida cama, sus pieles sudadas se reconocían, estaba tan excitado que dolía pero necesitaba algo que le demostrara que ella estaba lo suficientemente lista para él.

Ella enredo sus piernas en su cadera dándole un mejor acceso e invitándolo a enterrarse entre sus húmedos pliegues, mientras él seguía besando su cuello, mordiéndolo con ansiedad, con el más febril de los deseos. Era la más dulce de las torturas.

La penetró lenta y gentilmente, sintiendo una fina resistencia a él, estaba tan caliente y apretada que se sintió en la gloria al vencer aquella barrera y deslizarse hasta la empuñadura.

Un grito lo desconcentro de su éxtasis, ella sufría, no podía ser tan agresivo y de pronto se sintió culpable por su dolor.

Katniss abrió abruptamente los ojos y él se encontró con un gris profundo nublado por la confusión, el dolor y algo más que no reconoció, y quiso salir de inmediato de ella, casi lo logra pero…

—¡No, no te vayas de mí! —Suplicaba. —Quédate conmigo.

—Siempre.

* * *

Solo un azul profundo es lo que pudo ver, unos ojos maravillosamente azules oscurecidos por la pasión y lujuria, el rostro de un ángel rubio tranquilizándola se materializó ante ella. Le daba tanta confianza, que compaginaba extrañamente con la sensación de pertenencia, que la llenaba en todo sentido, tenerlo dentro de sí era tan exquisito… pero necesitaba más.

Lo miró con decisión y como un pacto silencioso el comenzó a mecerse, cada embestida la inundaba de un coctel de emociones enriquecidos por el desborde de algo nuevo que sentía llegar, era tan extraño como maravilloso.

Sus senos subían y bajaban por el constante vaivén y él se inclinó para chuparlos al mismo tiempo en que la penetraba, era una conexión mágica, aderezada de un placer intenso que la erizaba de pies a cabeza… sus pezones se sentían ligeramente adoloridos cuando él empezó a morderlos delicadamente al compás de las embestidas haciéndola perderse en el velo de la locura.

La fricción de sus cuerpos era tan placentera que algo inmenso la empezó a invadir, ella jadeaba y se retorcía debajo de él.

—Oh si… sí… por favor no te detengas. —Gritaba con frenesí.

Sus voces se confundían entre los gemidos, era tanta la dicha que comenzó a contorsionarse apretándolo entre sus piernas… apresándolo y absorbiendo hasta la última gota de tibio simiente que se derramaba a presión en ella.

Enterrando las uñas con fuerza en su espalda… sintió algo extraño, dos finas cicatrices en sus omóplatos, pero lo paso por alto ya que una demoledora energía la golpeaba tan arrebatadoramente que se sintió como en otro mundo, por un instante le pareció que ambos flotaban en el aire, _pero era un absurdo _y ahora no podía pensar solo sentir la más pura de las alegrías.

Él se derrumbó sobre ella, sintiendo su sonrisa triunfal sobre su pecho, estaba orgulloso, de eso no le quedaba duda, y ella también lo estaba… orgullosa de experimentar algo tan intenso y perfecto.

La acunó en su pecho con extrema ternura y se sintió en el cielo, era tan grande y a la vez tan pequeña entre sus brazos, que la realidad la golpeo con la misma fuerza del orgasmo compartido de hace unos momentos, _ella lo amaba_ y si esto era un sueño, ella estaba soñando con su amor… el verdadero, el que tanto había estado esperando, cuya posibilidad de encontrarlo se vio ensombrecida por la absurda idea de un matrimonio arreglado.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Katniss podía ver el reflejo de sus cristalinos ojos en los pozos azules de él.

—Te prometí que te haría abrir los ojos. —Dijo con diversión.

—¿Es que acaso eres real? —Le preguntó. Aún aturdida, emocionada y saciada.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —Seguía divertido y ella de nuevo pensó estar soñando, pero era tan real, todo se había sentido tan maravillosamente real.

—Para mí lo eres. —Le dijo más para convencerse a sí misma que para dar una respuesta.

El frunció el ceño expectante, pero el sueño la estaba reclamando…

—_Te convenceré mi amor. _—Escucho su voz entre las penumbras de su ensoñación.

La luz del sol colándose a través de las cortinas la despertó, estaba tan relajada y feliz que no se lo podía explicar, no después de lo que le dijo su padre el día anterior…

Pero algo paso anoche. Lo descubrió al percatarse de su desnudez, al ver su camisón y ropa interior tirada en el suelo y las huellas de su húmeda excitación aun entre sus piernas, entonces como en una película tuvo el conocimiento de _todo_ lo que pasó esa noche.

Su piel aún estaba sensible por sus sublimes atenciones, sus besos, y el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre ella… no pudo haberlo soñado, se había entregado a un completo desconocido y lo disfruto hasta sobrepasar los límites de la razón.

Pero, ¿Quién sería? ¿Un ladrón que al verla decidió robar algo más que dinero? Quizás pero no le robo nada, ella le entrego gustosa su virginidad, como lo había proclamado minutos antes de su llegada. Esto debía ser un ¿Castigo? No, en definitiva no, ya que no se sentía para nada castigada, más bien extasiada.

Aunque aún cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera soñando, o que hubiera enloquecido, tal vez ella lo soñó y en su reciente "sonambulismo" se había desnudado y tocado ella sola.

Algo raro ya que nunca lo había hecho, ni estando consiente. Entonces vio hacia la ventana y estaba cerrada por dentro, y la opción de su "sonambulismo" sonó como la más coherente, aunque dolorosamente decepcionante.

El día paso sin novedades, su padre quiso convencerla de nuevo que lo mejor para ella sería casarse con Peeta, que aunque no lo viera así ahora, él sabía que ella sería muy feliz con él.

¿Pero cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo sería capaz de entregarse a un hombre que no amaba? Ahora que había tenido una experiencia, _aunque sea en sueños_, de cómo se sentía el amor verdadero.

No concebía la idea, pero a pesar de su molestia y _¡odio!_, amaba a su padre y no quería ofenderlo por eso pensaría en algo que la eximiera de responsabilidades de manera que no quedara ella como la culpable.

—¿Y si yo no le gusto? ¿El compromiso se rompería? —Pregunto esperanzada.

—Tú le gustaras, de eso no me queda duda. —Respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

Maldito sea ese compromiso que la encadenaba a un imbécil, porque eso era Peeta para ella, _¡un idiota!_ Y daría su vida para demostrar ese punto.

Todavía no lo conoce pero lo aborrece y le hará pagar la osadía de querer atarla, total aún se puede romper el compromiso si ellos resultan ser incompatibles y pues bien, lo haría ver su suerte hasta que la aborreciera tanto como ella ha el…

Al caer la noche, se deleitó con lo despajado del cielo, era una noche de luna llena, pringada por un centenar de estrellas relucientes que bañaban de magia su taciturna habitación, la brisa soplaba fresca y relajante, tanto que la estremecía a la luz del recuerdo de su "sueño" de anoche.

Con un suspiro cerró la ventana, a sabiendas que el tiempo volaba y le quedaba poco para pensar en suficientes maldades para molestar a su prometido.

Se proponía a dormir cuando escuchó unos pasos en su cuarto y el calor comenzó a inundarla de nuevo ¿Acaso tendría otro sueño erótico?

* * *

Uff un poco intenso! que les pareció? tiene futuro? espero que si jaja mañana si tengo tiempo publico continuación pero háganme saber si vale la pena que lo haga sale?


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes y explicitas entre los personajes, si no les agrada este tipo de relatos por favor no lo lean.**

Este fic es obra de mi imaginación, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, tan tierna como la noche anterior. Sabe que está despierta, lo siente en lo acelerado de su corazón, pero aun piensa que fue un sueño, y no lo entiende ¿Cómo negar algo tan sublime? Si para él fue la más gloriosa de las noches, su ángel se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, la conexión estaba hecha y fue divina.

Viste otro camisón de seda, tan delicado que lo perturba y se pregunta si ella estaría dispuesta a repetir aquel acto de amor. Ya que ahora que la ha probado jamás tendrá suficiente de ella.

El compromiso fue realizado desde el momento de su nacimiento ya que por un error ella había nacido en este mundo, su pareja habitaba en la tierra y no podía ser de nadie más que suya.

Tendría que esperar por ella y así lo ha hecho durante veintiún años, creciendo juntos, acompañándose mutuamente aunque ella no lo recuerde. La apoyaba en sus ideas, celebraba sus logros, y la consolaba en sus tristezas, a medida que Katniss crecía y poco a poco lo olvidaba, él se mantenía invisible, pero siempre a su lado, incluso muriendo de celos por presenciar su alegría ente algún pretendiente, pero se aguantaba porque siempre ha confiado en ella y en su amor.

El padre de Katniss sabía de la conexión, se le había hecho saber para no obstaculizar la unión y resarcir el error que la destinó a la tierra, cuando tenían que haber estado juntos desde el principio de su creación.

En menos de una semana se conocerían oficialmente, estaba dispuesto a respetar esa promesa pero al escuchar su exclamación llena de desesperación no pudo evitar visitarla de forma tangible.

¿Acaso le temía? Sin siquiera conocerlo, ya había decidido que era odioso y no lo amaba ¿Por qué? Si él la amó desde el génesis de sus almas, era su razón de ser y lo estaba rechazando sin darle una oportunidad. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero cuando la vio así, tan dulce y tan suya no pudo evitar tomar lo que le pertenecía, aunque estaba dispuesto a detenerse si ella se negara. Pero no fue así, reafirmándole que eran el uno para el otro.

Había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella, nunca pensó tener tanto autocontrol, pero no era justo que Katniss cargara con lo que habían hecho sin ninguna explicación coherente ya que el día estaba citado para su conocimiento y no podía ir contra eso. Así que se consoló con la idea de ser una separación momentánea… _ya tendrían toda la eternidad para estar juntos._

Su respiración se intensifico con la idea de estar dentro de ella en unos momentos, se convenció que lo aceptaría más que gustosa, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Shhh no tengas miedo mi amor. —Le susurro al notar su tímida anticipación. —Estás conmigo.

Katniss abrió los ojos con una emoción entre la incredulidad y el asombro, tal vez creía de nuevo que era un sueño, y muy a su pesar no podía desmentirla… aun no.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Soy tuyo, y seré quien tú quieras que sea. —Con estas palabras sello su compromiso con ella.

Ya no necesito más palabras pues Katniss arremetió contra su boca, propinándole un beso tan exigente como desesperado, y eso lo hizo despojarse de toda razón.

Un instinto tan primitivo como necesitado los envolvió, fueron todo caricias, todo besos, gemidos y jadeos, en un tiempo inexplicable estaban desnudos y cubiertos por las finas sabanas de satén blancas, deslizándose sobre sus cuerpos.

Su aliento era tan exquisito que no podía dejar de sentirlo, en lo más profundo de su ser, resonando por cada parte de su cuerpo.

La recorrió con complacencia, aprendiendo los puntos más sensibles de su piel y ella lo recompensaba generosamente con sus caricias cada vez más osadas y salvajes.

Quería hundirse de nuevo en su interior pero ella lo tomo por sorpresa…

* * *

Era tan magnifico sentir aquella felicidad que su corazón se hinchó en un cálido agradecimiento, se comprendían tan bien, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a los deseos del otro, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o restricción.

Tenía razón, no había que sentir miedo si estaba con él, y era suyo…

Teniéndolo profundamente excitado y a su merced su instinto la condujo a hacerlo rodar sobre su espalda, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Inclinándose a su pecho, probó el salado sabor de su piel, deslizándose a través de su marcado abdomen.

Con una expresión de completo deleite aquel desconocido de nombre le hacía saber que estaba sintiendo el más puro de los placeres.

Solo con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, pudo descubrir la silueta de su erección, era tan hermoso que deseo probarlo, tenía que ser un manjar pues su suavidad contrastando con su fuerza lo hacía tan endemoniadamente atractivo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y el gimió en respuesta, con un gemido tan erótico que no pudo evitar besarlo, era tan suave y su aroma tan exquisito como desconocido, que la instó a saborearlo.

Un delicioso escalofrió de anticipación la volvió loca y comenzó a succionar con delirio aquel manjar tan rico, sus latidos podían escucharse en toda la habitación él estaba tan descontrolado, tan excitado que se encontró a sí misma, siendo embestida frenéticamente por su larga y robusta golosina.

Ella estaba llegando a los límites del placer solo con propinarle a él, tan abrumadora satisfacción.

Una corriente húmeda y palpitante se inundó entre sus piernas, se sintió liberada de tan embelesada acción y trago con entusiasmo el líquido espeso que salía a presión del miembro de su amante.

_El premio mayor _pensó para sus adentros, ya que en ese momento él se fue en un grito de simple y llano disfrute.

Cayendo sobre su pecho y sintiéndose la mujer más seductora y poderosa del universo, se percató de su labor, ella provoco en él un orgasmo tan limpio que perdió la conciencia de sí mismo. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, en ese instante sentía por ella misma y por él, estaban unidos de una forma casi celestial.

* * *

Nunca pensó poder sentir tanto, sus hermanos le decían que aquel que no se había entregado a su alma gemela, no sabía lo que era la vida, y su vida _sería eterna, _tenía aun tanto que aprender que su corazón se desbordo de alegría, pero aún tenía la necesidad de hundirse en ella.

Habiéndose recuperado de aquel maravilloso clímax, la impulsó con delicadeza de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, y ella encantada lo cabalgó sin tregua, sus movimientos rítmicos y cada vez más acelerados eran los cómplices perfectos de su pasión.

Apoyándose en sus caderas, la coordinaba con más precisión, enterrándose en su carne suave y tierna, sus manos viajaron a su trasero. No quería dejar un solo milímetro de su piel sin marcar por sus caricias, su necesidad era tan abrumadora que nuevamente comenzó a sentir un intenso orgasmo liberándose dentro de sí, seguido de los espasmos y convulsiones de katniss derrumbándose sobre su cuello.

—Te amo. —Suspiró en su oído, y él se sintió tan feliz que pensó que moriría de la emoción, pues ella lo amaba y estaría seguro de que no se resistiría a casarse con él, no podía ser de otra forma.

—Y yo a ti… más que a mi vida. —Respondió sintiendo como sus alas se liberaban de la felicidad y la abrazaban con la suavidad de la seda.

Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión era de incredulidad, lo que hizo que Peeta se sintiera un tanto incómodo con su reacción, no quería asustarla ya que sabía que para los humanos era increíble ver algo así, o quizás solo en sueños.

—Si eres un sueño. —Le dijo con tristeza en su voz. —Debo estar dormida.

Él con dolor no pudo explicarle nada, no era posible aun. Lo torturaba no poder aplacar su tristeza y dejarla con una idea errónea, solo la ilusión de que pronto podría explicarle las cosas le dio fuerzas para abrazarla y besar su frente.

—Lo sabes amor… soy tuyo. —Respondió con un quejido.

—¿Vendrás a mí, mañana? —Pregunto Katniss cambiando de tema, era lógico que deseaba seguir sumergida en su simulada fantasía, lo que pensó que era mejor.

—Me tendrás cando tú quieras. —Acariciando su cabello la relajo lo suficiente para dormirla en sus brazos.

La arrulló durante horas, aun no amanecía y él pensó que no existía visión más hermosa que la de Katniss durmiendo sobre su regazo. Su mente mantenía frescas las imágenes de su entrega, sus gemidos, sus gestos al experimentar cada orgasmo, cada explosión de adrenalina retenida en su cuerpo, y era tan perfecta que se perdió en su dulzura y delineó la piel de sus brazos con sus dedos. Quería volar de felicidad pero, tampoco pensaba en separarse de su piel.

En un trance besó su cabello absorbiendo su aroma, y maldijo sus sentidos más sensibles que los de los humanos, ya que su esencia se introdujo en su garganta, provocándole una erección inmediata incitándolo a adentrarse de nuevo en su cuerpo. Katniss debería descansar, ya le ha dado suficiente de sí, pero es tan adorable que es casi imposible resistir la tentación de hacerle el amor una vez más…

Katniss despertó adormilada por la cosquilla de sus besos sobre su cuello, pero al segundo comenzó a gemir con agrado ante sus tiernos favores. Estaba tan caliente que sus dedos recorrieron sus muslos hasta sumergirse entre ellos, y se tragó sus gritos al tocar su sensible carne. Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente al tacto de la viscosidad de su exquisita cavidad… tan húmeda y lista, _¡oh! ella ya estaba lista para él. _

Masajeó el hinchado botón entre sus piernas y con ese simple hecho ya estaba a mil, pero quería verla estremecerse ante su toque, quería que se corriera solo para él. Y era la visión más placentera. Katniss se estremecía con locura ante su tacto e introdujo un dedo con facilidad… ella gimió ante la invasión y abrió sus grises ojos ahumados por la pasión.

_Tan apretada y húmeda… _que ya se sentía alcanzar su propio clímax acariciándose a sí mismo con su otra mano. —Eres exquisita.

—_Si… si… si… no te detengas por favor_. —Respondía con lujuria a su toque.

Reclinándose besó sus labios y sacó su dedo, a lo que ella reacciono con una sutil protesta, segundos antes de colocarse justo en su entrada deslizándose de una sola estocada, ella tembló y se enfundó en un baile sensual y erótico que culminaría en el éxtasis de sus cuerpos, una y otra vez la torturo con su ritmo, mientras besaba sus labios con exigencia, hasta llegar al punto de explotar en pedazos sobre ella, cada vez que hacían el amor la experiencia resultaba más intensa que la anterior.

Rendida Katniss termino de caer sobre su cuerpo durmiéndose de inmediato, el no pudo hacer más que agradecer al creador por la existencia de su pareja, sea en las condiciones que sean, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

Otra decepcionante mañana en la que se encuentra sola, desnuda e increíblemente saciada, la situación se torna familiar y Katniss no sabe que pensar. Esta confundida ya que aceptar que un ángel llega en las noches a hacerle el amor es muy aventurada, pero ¿Podría ser cierto? Y si es así, ¿Él sería capaz de impedir su compromiso? después de todo le manifestaba un amor inmenso, no podía estar equivocada.

Ahora que piensa con claridad es consciente de que no fue un sueño ¿Cómo podría serlo? No había imaginado esas majestuosas alas blancas con destellos iridiscentes, la suavidad que por un momento la rodeo y la dicha que sintió, _¡No! No puede ser un sueño… es real._ Y por extraño o increíble que parezca tendría que comprobar si su teoría es correcta.

Por lo que recordaba él no quería decirle su nombre, quizás podría intercambiar esa información por un deseo. Nunca había escuchado que los ángeles fueran capaces de cumplir deseos, pero según la creencia, los ángeles son un mito _¿no?_ Así que nada pierde con intentarlo, si él la amaba estaría feliz de cumplir un deseo que los ayudara a estar juntos para siempre, pese al insufrible obstáculo llamado Peeta Mellark.

Esta vez el día es interminable, Katniss contaba los minutos que parecían convertirse en años de lo lentos que pasaban. Su emoción crecía expectante, ¿Qué tal si su amante no regresaba? Si decidía terminar con el juego, ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo después de probar el amor de un ángel? Un maravilloso ángel rubio de ojos de zafiro, hermoso hasta decir basta y más allá de eso. Cuya única cosa capaz de opacar su belleza es toda la intensidad de su amor, de ese amor que le transmite en cada delicioso encuentro.

Con sigilo la noche se presentó y Katniss expectante decidió tomar un baño que la relajara para tener el valor de hacer preguntas.

La refrescante agua corría sensualmente a través de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa se sentía más sensible, satisfecha y relajada, tanto que cerró los ojos para degustar el momento. Su ángel llegaría _¡sí!_ no puede fallarle ahora que lo ha descubierto todo.

Se siente la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener tan maravillosa oportunidad de amarlo, pero… ¿Y si ella no fuera la única? ¿Qué hace su ángel durante el día? Y ¿Por qué nunca amanece junto a ella? Y si…_ ¡oh Dios!_ no ha pensado en eso pero… _¿Si queda… queda… embarazada? ¿Sería eso posible?_ ¡No! ¡Es impensable! su ángel no sería capaz de ser tan desconsiderado y no advertirle de esa posibilidad, así que rechaza su apresurado juicio.

De cualquier forma el tendrá que responder a sus preguntas, si, solo necesita mantenerse tranquila y no dejarse "distraer" por sus encantos más primitivos.

Mientras el aroma a limpio, mezclado con esencias florales inunda su cuarto de baño y sus sentidos, se permite dejarse de tonterías, nada malo puede pasar al tener tanta suerte, no hay porque preocuparse. Ella está segura y sobretodo sus esperanzas de librarse del compromiso con el "tarado" de Peeta Mellark son mucho más alentadoras.

La espuma del jabón cubre su cuerpo con suavidad y el agua empieza caer en cascada de nuevo sobre su piel, se siente tan bien que su mente inicia un febril recordatorio de los mimos de su ángel. Siempre la ha hecho sentir la mujer más amada y valorada con solo tocarla.

—Es maravilloso… No tardes en llegar amor. —Aún con los ojos cerrados proclama un murmullo haciendo eco en su baño.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetan por la cintura rodeando su espalda y de inmediato sabe de quién se trata, jamás confundiría aquel delicioso toque.

—Exquisita. —Susurra en su oído, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de su piel mojada.

—Son las esencias de baño. —Responde encantada y aturdida en partes iguales por el asombro de que él estuviera ahí.

—No, huele a tu esencia natural, a lo que te distingue del resto del mundo. —Responde besando seductoramente su cuello provocando un muy considerable descenso en su cordura.

Su mano sube hasta sus senos erectos, manipulándolos con la pericia que solo un hombre seguro de los puntos más sensibles de su amante puede tener.

Katniss arquea su espalda con placer, absorbiendo la sensación mientras él se lleva un pezón a la boca y lo succiona con tortuosa lentitud. Siente su aliento cálido estimulando sus senos con vehemencia. Sabía que algo iba a hacer cuando lo viera pero no logra recordar que es. Solo puede sentir el goce que le esta propinando.

De pronto él tiene demasiada ropa para su gusto, le estorba para llevar a cabo los más deleitosos placeres carnales. Y al abrir los ojos tiene la visión más erótica de su vida, él succionando sus senos con particular placer, tan lenta y satisfactoriamente que sus guiños son propios del ser más apasionado y feliz del mundo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y a cada succión frunce el ceño con deleite. Es definitivamente hermoso… su camisa blanca está ajustada a su cuerpo debido a lo empapada que se encuentra y su cabello adquirió un rubio oscuro y cenizo.

Toca su camisa haciendo que él se desconcentre y levante los ojos hacia ella. Con una pícara sonrisa le da a entender que ha comprendido el mensaje y se quita la camisa de un tirón apresurado, dejando ver su bien formado torso. La vista de Katniss lo recorre hasta encontrarse con el palpitante bulto entre sus piernas. Y al recordar su agradable sabor se arrodilla como hipnotizada por sus oscuros deseos.

Lo besa sensualmente por encima de la ropa. El tiembla expresando un gruñido ronco ante esto. Katniss con movimientos nerviosos baja sus pantalones y calzoncillos al mismo tiempo, dejándolos caer como un pesado bloc al suelo.

Y engulle su anhelado manjar, succionando y saboreando el caliente y dulce elixir de su erección, es tan excitante que se siente deshacer en su cremosa y cálida vagina y de pronto su necesidad de tenerlo dentro es desesperada y él se da cuenta de ello levantándola del suelo.

—Tu boca es una gloria… pero necesito de tu deliciosa estreches. —Gruñe con voz de terciopelo, sujetándola de las caderas haciendo que ella lo rodee con sus piernas al punto de la urgente unión de sus cuerpos.

Apoyándose en la pared de azulejos la deja cabalgarlo al compás del agua que los cubre sin detenerse. Sus ojos no pierden el contacto visual y ella puede ver la adoración que le profesa.

* * *

Ella lo ama, puede sentirlo en cada tinte de sus ojos, en lo totalidad de su entrega y lo acelerado de sus jadeos, es suya y en muy pocos días podrá llevársela para vivir una eternidad compartida.

—No puedo esperar para tenerte siempre. —Se le escapa decirle un segundo antes de liberar un orgasmo construido por la intensidad de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus gemidos y su indómita necesidad.

Ella se encuentra aturdida un instante, hasta encontrar la relajación y suavizar su expresión con reconocimiento. Peeta siempre ha podido sentir sus emociones como si fueran suyas, de hecho, a partir de la primera vez que hicieron el amor es mucho más receptivo a estas. Pero en su fuero interno presiente que ella le guarda un secreto.

Debe ser obra de sus dudas. Se siente culpable por no poder explicarle nada pero se conforma con saber que el día en que se presente ante ella como su prometido, podrán hablar largo y tendido sobre todos los aspectos de su vida en los que la ha acompañado, en los que siempre la cuidó, he incluso en los que le advirtió en sueños, de algunos problemas que pudieron presentársele.

Su vida ha sido siempre a su lado como su ángel protector y ella se lo ha recompensado con su felicidad. Sus juegos en los que ambos eran niños y ya sentían la fuerza de su unión. Todo será revelado en tiempo y forma, como debe ser.

La lleva en sus brazos hacia su cama, donde la recuesta gentilmente y deposita un dulce beso en sus labios antes de tomar su lugar junto a ella en la cama.

Ella se aferra a él sin reservas y Peeta se siente completo…

Con renovado deseo se coloca sobre ella. Apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas se inclina para besarla con desenfreno, sintiéndose en llamas por el encanto de su cuerpo ajustándose a él con vehemencia. Baja dejando un sendero de húmedos besos sobre su piel, y ella se eriza en respuesta, invitándolo a fundirse de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Se detiene expectante al llegar al punto de unión entre sus piernas y un instintivo anhelo lo retiene, separándolas con delicadeza a lo que ella en principio se inquieta.

—Recuerda… estas conmigo. —Su voz la tranquiliza, manifestándole una verdad absoluta, misma que ella comprende en su totalidad abriéndose a él.

Su aroma exquisitamente adictivo, le sugiere probar su humedad. Y así lo hace, la degusta con avidez y sensualidad hasta el punto en que los gemidos de ella son cada vez más acelerados y se torna tan mojada que se inunda de placer contrayéndose en una escala al cielo.

Orgullosamente sigue seccionando hasta devorar todo lo que tenía para darle, y después compartiendo en su boca el resultado de esa sensación con un beso voraz y salvaje que la distrae por un minuto del instante en que la penetra de un solo embate.

No da tiempo a reaccionar coherentemente y se inicia el remolino de satisfacción de sus sexos al contacto con su mojada fricción, tanto que el rechinar del colchón es probable que se escuche en los pasillos de la casa, pero no hay tiempo de pensar, solo de sentir y amar…

Perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo, del espacio y el mundo, aterrizan en otra felicidad y liberación compartida, quedando completamente compaginados uno sobre el otro en la oscuridad de esa habitación y a la luz de su amor.

Durante unos minutos ambos son cómplices consumados de su respiración, de su armonía y pertenencia.

—¿Me amas? —Katniss rompe el silencio con un susurro en forma de pregunta.

—Sé que sabes la respuesta. —Musita, aferrándola más a su corazón.

—Me encanta que me lo digas. —Dice con una llana sonrisa de dicha, acomodándose para quedar cara cara con Peeta y depositando un diminuto beso en su nariz que lo estremece.

—¿Y tú, me amas a mí? —A Peeta también le encanta que le repita que lo ama, y se vuelve travieso como ella al pedirle una respuesta que ya conoce.

—Con todo lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré. —Le responde con un brillo singular en su mirada. —Pero usted señor me tiene sin condiciones cuando le apetece y yo no sé nada de sus verdaderas intenciones. —Imitando juguetonamente el hablar de una señorita de época le cuestiona su conducta y sus secretos.

Él se tensa en respuesta. Hace unos segundos había sentido la calidez más repentina y maravillosa inundar su ser ante las palabras "_Con todo lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré"_ pero ahora ¿Qué puede hacer? No quiere decepcionarla pero…

—No te estreses cariño, se lo que eres, no soy tonta como para no darme cuenta pero no te presionare, solo con… una condición. —Titubea al finalizar.

Él se siente más relajado, bueno era tonto pensar que ella siguiera creyendo que solo era un sueño, y suena justa su protesta, lo que sea que le pida se lo concederá. Aun sin condiciones, Katniss no sabe que el sería capaz de morir por ella de ser preciso.

—Bueno no es una condición en sí, es solo que… ¿Ustedes pueden conceder deseos? —Pregunta avergonzada, bajando la cabeza con timidez.

Su ingenuidad lo conmueve. Como tal no pueden conceder deseos a voluntad de los mortales pero ella es diferente.

—Te prometo que lo que tu corazón desee lo tendrás, sea lo que sea. —Responde como un juramento, tomando su barbilla entre sus manos con un movimiento de limpia complicidad, no podría perderse de la alegría de concederle algo al amor de su vida.

—¿En serio? Es maravilloso porque solo quiero una cosa que me salvara de un futuro desastroso y sin amor. —Dice entusiasmada.

—Lo que sea mi amor.

—Deseo no estar atada a mi compromiso de matrimonio, que no exista ningún lazo obligado entre Peeta Mellark y yo, no lo quiero jamás en mi vida. ¿Puedes concederme ese deseo? —Sus palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, helando su alma… ahora sabe lo que es descender al infierno, y no es que quiera ser blasfemo pero no existen palabras para explicar su dolor. Le prometió que le cumpliría su deseo fuera lo que fuera y así lo hará aunque eso signifique morir de agonía.

—Considéralo hecho.

* * *

Nooo Katnisss que hiciste? pobre Peeta y ahora que pasara?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y háganme saber su opinión para saber si escribo el siguiente capi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes y explicitas entre los personajes, si no les agrada este tipo de relatos por favor no lo lean.**

Este fic es obra de mi imaginación, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Katniss despertó de nuevo sola, sin más compañía que sus recuerdos. Recuerdos plagados de amor y pasión pero algo no terminó de comprender. La noche anterior su ángel había sido tan apasionado y hasta travieso. Ella pudo sentir toda la fuerza de su deseo y cariño, pero se marchó pronto, no fue como la otra noche que se esperó hasta el amanecer para abandonarla.

Era como si una urgencia lo reclamara. Y una inexplicable sensación de pérdida se apodero de sus sentidos, como si algo muy importante le faltara, como si le hubieran quitado la capacidad de respirar resonando en todo su ser.

¿Y si no lo volvía a ver jamás? No es como las veces anteriores en las que creía estar soñando, o temía de forma irracional, esta ocasión era distinta y sin darse cuenta se encontró llorando con amargura, como si su cuerpo quisiera liberar por medio de sus ojos la pesadez de su alma.

Al llegar la noche estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, con el presentimiento de que su anhelado amante no la visitaría. En el fondo de su corazón albergaba esperanzas pero algo le decía que eran completamente nulas.

Y así fue, esa noche no llegó a despertarla con la diligencia de demostrarle su amor. No, esa noche la paso en soledad, apenas pudiendo dormir, definitivamente algo terrible que no se explicaba estaba pasando y le dolía más que nada.

De pronto se preguntó incapaz de recordar ¿Cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerlo? pero no pudo armar una respuesta, simplemente no había vivido antes de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Y así pasaron los días, unos días en la completa oscuridad, extrañándolo tanto que no conseguía sosiego alguno.

Cuando llegó la fecha de la presentación de su prometido ya nada le importaba, ya ni siquiera pensaba en molestarlo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para maldecir su suerte.

Con una mirada nublada por la tristeza, un vestido azul celeste de corte sesgado en la falda y zapatillas plateadas se disponía a recibir su tiro de gracia emocional. A las cuatro de la tarde era la cita, y su padre ya estaba a la espera, según le dijo hoy sabría todo lo que antes no pudo saber sobre su novio, pero lo único que ella quería era desaparecer.

—Katniss, debes tener una mente muy abierta a lo que se te va a decir. —Su padre trataba de hacerla sentir bien, ya que él no era ciego a su repentina tristeza, pero seguro lo atribuía a la idea del compromiso. _Si él supiera_.

—Si papá, descuida, no abriré la boca, hoy no estoy de humor para esto. Pero no tendrás queja de mí. —Dijo con pesadez mientras bajaban las escaleras apoyándose por el barandal de esta.

—No quiero que actúes como si fueras al matadero, créeme que no tienes motivo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Al ser conducida a la sala, donde ya se encontraba su prometido, Katniss se permitió un último pensamiento de añoranza hacia su ángel, después de todo él la había abandonado a su suerte.

¿Pero qué es esto? Quizás se desmayó y no se dio cuenta, porque lo que acaba de ver no tiene sentido.

Frente a ella estaba su prometido, aquel estúpido a quien había decidido odiar, y luce exactamente igual a su ángel… Acaso ¿Peeta es una copia fiel de su ángel?

—No, esto es imposible. —Susurro delante de él, más para calmarse que como respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo su padre. _A saber que fue_, pues su mente ya no registraba nada más que no sea el rostro de Peeta.

Su mirada la traspasaba con la frialdad de un tempano de hielo, inescrutable e inflexible, ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa anonadada a la que él no respondió.

—Los dejaremos solos. —Alcanzó a distinguir que su padre se dirigía a ella, y entonces fue consciente de que su prometido no llego solo, junto a él estaba un hombre muy parecido al que no podía creer que fuera su padre, quizás su hermano pero no su padre.

—E…eres tú. —Titubeaba incrédula.

—Sí, soy yo; pero antes que nada quiero que sepas la verdad. —Dijo con una obvia barrera de seriedad.

—Creo que ya sabes quién o _qué_, soy yo ¿verdad? —Preguntó alzando una ceja e incitándola para que ambos se sienten sobre un sillón de la sala.

Ella trató de tomar su mano pero fue rechazada con un gesto leve de incomodidad.

—Sí, te lo dije esa noche. —Responde desviando la mirada de la suya. Si él quiere ignorarla, entonces ambos pueden jugar ese juego, no importa cuanto lo haya extrañado, ni su deseo por correr a sus brazos. No, ahora esa no era una opción.

—Entonces esto tiene que ser sencillo. —Dijo con brusquedad.

—Hace más de veintiún años, cuando fuimos creados, tú caíste a la tierra porque yo te solté la mano… fue un accidente que me costó demasiado. —Hizo una pausa con gesto doloroso al arrastrar la frase "me costó demasiado" pero continúo. — Éramos muy pequeños pero debíamos estar juntos ya que… éramos pareja.

—¿Me dices que yo también soy un… un…? —Preguntó con marcada confusión, esto cuestionaba todas sus creencias pero no le importaba tanto como su cercanía con Peeta y su mente voló a preguntas más interesantes _¿Fuimos creados? ¿Éramos pareja? ¿Ya no lo somos? _

—No, al caer a la tierra ocupaste un cuerpo mortal y al unirnos ante Dios, te despojarías de él y hacendarías conmigo en tu verdadera forma. —Dijo tajante.

—¿Entonces moriría como humana? —Preguntó tratando de digerir la información. A pesar de lo extraño de la plática, no se siente mal, ni triste, es más bien como una verdad obvia, algo dentro de sí le dicta que no debe tener miedo.

—No en realidad, pues podrías tener la misma forma terrenal, como yo ahora o… cuando te visitaba. —Baja la cabeza con mirada sombría. —Vivirías la vida que tú quisieras, no tendrías que perder nada.

—Entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre. —Exclama con un suspiro, todas las demás respuestas debían esperar, pues la que realmente le interesaba saber era esa.

—No, ya no podemos estar juntos. —Su mirada se intensifica con rencor. —Tú me pediste romper el compromiso y yo te prometí cumplir mi palabra… eres libre.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No puedes hacer esto! —Entro en pánico, jamás creyó que estaría acabando con su felicidad de forma tan violenta, cuando todo comenzaba a encajar de forma milagrosa.

—¡Yo no lo hago, lo hiciste tú! No me digas que ahora te arrepientes de lo que me pediste, no te quieras burlar de mí. —Respondió con furia.

—No entiendes yo… es que…—Trató de defenderse, de explicarle que fue una tontería, que _¡era una estúpida! _y no imaginó que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero fue inútil el no prestaba atención a sus ruegos, y no dejaba que se le acercara.

—No te esfuerces, me alejaste de ti y te cumpliré. —Dijo con voz inquietantemente tranquila, a segundos de su ataque de furia, lo que no predecía nada bueno. Y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta sin ver hacia atrás.

—¡No me dejes! —Con lágrimas en los ojos trataba de colgarse de su brazo pero fue inútil, él la aparto cuidando de tocarla lo menos posible, como si su tacto le quemara, como si le resultara repúgnate.

Era como si no fuera el mismo que se deshacía en sus brazos cada noche, como si jamás hubieran pasado esos momentos en los que hacían el amor hasta la saciedad, como si ya no estuvieran conectados y entonces lo supo… lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Jamás pensó sufrir tanto, Peeta se había derrumbado y no sabía cómo levantarse. Desde el momento en que Katniss le pidió que rompieran el compromiso, se propuso darle ese regalo, si tan infeliz era con la idea de estar prometida a él, entonces lo arreglaría. Es verdad que ella no sabía que él era precisamente Peeta… su prometido.

Pero pidió el deseo, dijo las palabras que sellaron su destino…

Debió saber que cometía un error inmenso al presentarse ante ella antes de lo acordado, tendría que haber esperado pero fue imposible no hacerla suya esa noche, aunque él no sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Pero lo más difícil, incluso más difícil que pasar esos terribles días lejos de ella, fue tener que presentarse a contarle la verdad de su existencia, tenerla enfrente y no poder tocarla por miedo a quebrarse ahí mismo y suplicar por otra oportunidad.

Verla llorar y escuchar sus intentos de explicaciones fue asfixiante, tenía que correr lejos de ahí aunque la vida se le fuera en ello ya que ella lo había tocado en un instante y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, reconociéndola como su única pareja por la eternidad. Pero ya era tarde.

Katniss ya no era suya, quizás nunca lo fue y el solo trató de engañarse a sí mismo. Por agonizante que le resulte la idea, tiene que aprender a vivir sin su presencia, y por primera vez le pareció que su vida sería _demasiado larga._

Pasaron dos días que parecieron ser siglos. Desolado y herido los pasó en la cima de una montaña con más compañía que su soledad. Torturándose al recordar hasta el más fino de sus gestos, de sus reacciones, de su calor y su amor.

Era una penitencia demasiado dura, saber que estaban en este mundo y no poder pertenecerse. Antes, cuando eran niños nunca se separaban, después se convirtió en un ser invisible a ella, pero nunca la dejo por más de unas semanas, después de todo él también tenía obligaciones que cumplir, pero se consolaba con la idea de regresar a verla.

Ahora ya nunca volvería a estar a su lado, se lo impuso como castigo por su imprudencia y también como un obsequio hacia ella, ya no importa la unión que tenían, Katniss podía conocer a otra persona, podría enamorarse de él y vivir una vida normal y feliz.

Un fuego enorme recorrió su sangre ante esa posibilidad, claro que conocía los celos, los vivía cada que un chico se le acercaba y ella reaccionaba complacida por eso. Pero esos pequeños celos no eran nada en comparación a la puñalada en carne viva que experimentaba por la idea de Katniss en brazos de otro hombre.

Son pensamientos malsanos y destructores, pero ya se había destruido el solo tratando de cumplir su juramento.

* * *

¿Acaso se puede vivir con el peso de tu estupidez? Para muchos sí, pero Katniss pasaba los días sumida en la tristeza, ahora por fin sabia la razón por la que Peeta la dejó, y era solo por su causa. Su boca demasiado imbécil la había metido en el peor de los problemas ya que ¿Quién puede culpar a Peeta por despreciarla?

Pero en su defensa también pensaba que ella no sabía nada ¿Cómo iba a saber algo así? ni siquiera lo sospechaba, pero tampoco es suficiente razón para ser perdonada. Ella lo había herido, había renegado de su unión y alejado para siempre. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—_¡Ya basta de toda esta basura de auto compadecerme! _Necesito respirar aire puro, pensar con claridad en vez de solo llorar como una cobarde. —Tomando las llaves de su auto manejó a las afueras de la ciudad. El viento soplaba sobre su rostro a través de la ventana abierta, y condujo largo y tendido. Necesitaba escapar al menos _físicamente _de todo lo que le recordaba su perdida.

La carretera se extendía a las orillas de un bosque en la cima de una colina, al ver el paisaje Katniss sintió la necesidad de aparcar el auto y caminar por aquel lugar plagado de naturaleza nítida ante sus ojos. Siempre se ha sentido muy atraída por la simplicidad y al mismo tiempo la grandeza de los bosques y los seres vivos que lo ocupan, y con la mente más despejada cayó en la cuenta que tal vez se debe a su _origen._

El ámbar de los arboles desplegaba su aroma sobre el ambiente, y la tranquilidad la distrajo un poco de su dolor, tanto que seguía caminando hasta verse cerca de la orilla de un barranco. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente del precipicio, solo observo la inmensidad de la altura y se preguntó ¿Cómo se sentiría volar? ¿Cómo fue que un accidente la despojo de esa habilidad? Y más aún, lo maravilloso que se veía Peeta con esas hermosas alas blancas. En la oscuridad de su habitación había tenido apenas una prueba de la majestuosidad de su ángel, pero eso ya era historia antigua, el ya no la quería y todo era su culpa.

El atardecer se hizo presente y Katniss se mantenía en un estado de aletargamiento, ya no lloraba, ya no reía… ya no sentía. Muy en el fondo sabía que se tendría que recuperar, que esto era bueno. Primero sacar su tristeza y luego empezar a sanar, Peeta regresaría a ella, esto no podía durar tanto. Sí, es cierto que ella se equivocó pero si su amor era tan grande como sentía que era, seguramente tendría que haber una solución.

_El amor dramático no es lo mío. _Se dijo, y con una nueva convicción formada por su tiempo de esparcimiento. Aún hay esperanzas…

Se levantó justo después de esas palabras pero el suelo estaba poroso a sus pies y se vio a si misma resbalándose hacia el precipicio. Con toda la fuerza que pudo se aferró a la raíz de un árbol que se situaba entre el acantilado y la tierra.

—¡Rayos! —Ahora si estaba en problemas, y como muestra de lo torpe que era, no se fijó y está a punto de darle al traste a todo. Debajo hay por lo menos veinte metros de caída libre y su sentido de la ironía la golpeó _¿Querías saber lo que se sentía volar?_ Pero no saber lo que significaba precipitarse hacia una muerte espantosa.

Le dolía la mano que se aferraba a su única tabla de salvación, su piel se estaba cortando por soportar el peso de su cuerpo en la rasposa raíz. Tenía miedo a morir. De nuevo un accidente le ponía fin a su historia con Peeta y esta vez sería para siempre.

Con un crujido casi audible cedió lo único que la sujetaba entre la vida y la muerte y cayó al vacío…

La velocidad la estaba aturdiendo, su cuerpo parecía más pesado en precipitación al suelo. Hasta que algo se aclaró en su mente. Estaba muriendo y pensó en sus padres, en su edad tan temprana, en que aún no había vivido lo suficiente. _¡No!_ Si _he vivido, lo he tenido entre mis brazos y he disfrutado de su amor y lo único que pido es poder tener oportunidad de pedirle perdón. _

Con ese último pensamiento ya no tuvo miedo. Mientras caía, su corazón se relajó…

Una luz muy brillante capturo su atención, era un brillo que se acercaba muy rápidamente a ella. Hasta que pudo distinguir unas grandiosas alas blancas aperladas batiéndose con elegancia y premura hacia su caída. Luego sintió el embiste de un fuerte y suave cuerpo que la sostenía con delicadeza.

_¡Era el! _Peeta la sujetaba con ternura mientras se recuperaba de la impresión. Era tan perfecto y la miraba con esos ojos como zafiros destellando al paraíso en su iris. A la luz de la tarde pudo reconocerlo y admirarlo en toda su gloria.

Aquel ángel rubio desplegando la majestuosidad de sus enormes alas blancas brillando iridiscentemente con una expresión indescifrable, entre la alegría y el dolor.

Katniss se aferró a él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón y absorbió todo lo que pudo de su esencia, aquel aroma atierra mojada que tanto la enloquecía y que tanto extrañaba.

—Lo siento mucho mi amor… te fallé. —Se escuchó a si misma decir en un susurro. —¿Podemos hablar hasta aclarar las cosas?

Peeta no respondió solo la apretaba contra su pecho y volaban hacia algún lugar, pero no le importaba donde, estaba con él, ya nada malo podría pasarle.

* * *

Estaba aterrorizado de perderla, ya había prometido alejarse de ella pero no pudo evitar sentir el miedo de Katniss. Estaba en graves problemas y su amor pudo más que su terca promesa.

En un lugar dentro de su aislamiento supo que ella lo necesitaba, y sin pensarlo voló con todas sus fuerzas… con toda su alma.

Haciendo uso de toda su velocidad ya que si ella moría como humana sin unirse a él definitivamente. Su alma quedaría atrapada para siempre entre los mortales, cortando de raíz cualquier posibilidad de unión futura.

Además que no podía concebir ver su cuerpo destrozado, aquel hermoso cuerpo que había amado hasta el punto de la demencia.

Sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos pudo sosegar un poco su dolor ¿Y ella le pedía que la perdonara? ¡Si fue un tonto! Katniss estaba en lo cierto al decir que Peeta Mellark era un imbécil.

Ahora lo veía claramente, estuvo a punto de perderla por obstinado, y descubrió que el dolor que ella le propinó con su deseo, no sería nada en comparación con el dolor de verla morir y perderla para siempre.

La llevo a la cima de la montaña donde se había torturado a sí mismo.

—Aquí podremos hablar con tranquilidad. —Musitó. Estando seguro que en su mirada podría cual cristal, reflejarse su vergüenza.

—Cometí un grave error… yo…yo solo no quería casarme con alguien a quien no amaba y sin darme cuenta, te estaba alejando de mí. —Titubeo en un principio pero su tono era de súplica, no daba crédito a esto. Ambos cometieron un error y _su_ Katniss se estaba disculpando como si él no le hubiera fallado también. —Solo quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—No quiero perderte. —Aclarándose la garganta que tenía en un nudo, gesticuló lo único que su corazón le gritaba y en un movimiento rápido, ya la estaba besando con la ansiedad de un hombre sediento en el desierto.

Katniss le respondió con la misma devoción y desenfreno, hasta perderse en el elixir de sus labios y sesear en algo su sed de ella.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Con gran esfuerzo se separó de sus labios y dejo de disfrutar de su dulce aliento.

—Lo sé. —Susurró a milímetros, con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Fui un tonto, pequé de soberbia y lo pague con mucho dolor. —Comenzó a explicar lo que su corazón le dictaba, pasándose las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración. Una frustración por la culpa. —Me sentí rechazado por ti y eso me hizo enloquecer de pena.

—Shhh yo inicié con los errores. —Ella puso un dedo en su boca con ternura, apoyando su frente en la suya. —Decidí que te odiaba aun sin conocerte, solo porque aborrecí la idea del matrimonio arreglado. Bueno eso en un principio… y después yo… yo solo no deseaba separarme de aquel misterioso ser que me enseñó lo que era en verdad amar… no quería separarme de ti. —Su rostro revelaba cierta timidez al referirse a él como un ser misterioso y si, también excitante. —No me dejes de amar por favor.

Peeta trago saliva al escuchar sus palabras. Eran como un remanso de paz en medio de la tormenta que pasó esos días. _Y ella le suplicaba que no la dejara de amar. _—Podría sufrir mil muertes y aun así jamás dejaría de amarte.

—Yo fui muy orgulloso al bloquearme a tus explicaciones, _nada me justifica_. Me deje llevar por la angustia que representaba para mí… tu rechazo. —Explicó. —No volvamos a molestarnos a este grado… no lo resistiría.

—Por el bien de ambos ¿verdad? —Katniss murmuró teniendo el reconocimiento de su mutuo error y lo difícil que fue su separación.

—Te extrañe demasiado. —Peeta la rodeó por la cintura y reclamo su boca de manera hambrienta. A lo que ella respondía con la misma pasión y entrega, mordiendo su labio inferior con coquetería. Bañados por la joven intromisión de la noche.

Como un reflejo Peeta se sintió volar de la dicha y entonces lo supo, era tiempo de unirse para siempre…

Volaron cada vez más alto, hasta topar con una mullida nube de algodón_. Y los mortales que se pierden de la sutileza de su suavidad. _

Sin dejar de besarla. La acomodó sobre la esponjosa nube sin miedo alguno de que se cayera. Él sabe muy bien que sería imposible tal cosa. Al menos para ellos.

—Te amo tanto… tanto. —Inclinaba su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a los recónditos rincones de su boca, girando su lengua en forma circular y erótica. Acción que ella le correspondía con entusiasmo, tragándose los gemidos que ya comenzaba a expresar. —Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti… tanto como respirar. —Respondía a su confesión con el mismo arrebato, pero sus ojos se crisparon con confusión al percatarse del _suelo_ que estaban pisando.

—¿Es acaso esto posible? —Pregunto pícara, al suavizar su rostro, pues ya nada conseguía sorprenderla.

—Todo es posible. —Fue su única respuesta ante la urgencia de su necesidad.

Katniss se recostó sobre la nube y Peeta se apoyó sobre sus rodillas deslizando fuera sus estorbosas ropas, en un instante estaban desnudos y jadeantes, sudados y devorándose hasta el aliento.

En aquel lugar se sintió libre para desplegar sus alas, era tan diferente de la tierra, era parte de su hogar.

* * *

La incredulidad del maravilloso escenario que había escogido Peeta para hacerle el amor fue remplazada con la experiencia de sentir la suavidad y comodidad de la delicada y blanca nube.

El peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo era tan excitante y placentero que literalmente _estaba en el cielo_. Los dulces reclamos de su amante eran tan abrumadores que en un instante se vio girando su peso para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre Peeta y recorriendo su piel con besos húmedos y sensuales.

Él se retorcía y gemía de placer debajo suyo, mientras sus alas los encerraban en una maravillosa sensación de felicidad.

Su ceño fruncido en una franca expresión de deleite la tenía tan excitada que solo quería provocarle el mayor de los placeres y así lo hizo, su lengua viajaba sin dejar lugar sin acariciar. Mientras restregaba la humedad entre sus piernas, sobre el miembro excitado de Peeta. En una sublime tortura para ambos.

Él gruñía y jadeaba, pero permitía que ella lo hiciera suyo. Se dio cuenta que la estaba dejando que ella lo amara a su manera, permitiéndole explorarlo, saborearlo y llenándolo por completo. Se sintió poderosa y orgullosa de su control sobre su compañero.

Con un movimiento contundente se empaló sobre la extensión de su órgano viril excitado, experimentando la dulce invasión de su erección entre sus muslos. Katniss grito más de dicha que de la penetración. Apresando su tesoro en su estrecha cavidad. Peeta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos con una expresión de lujuria y deseo en lo turbio de sus oscurecidos ojos azules.

Tomaba sus senos en sus manos y pellizcaba sus pezones, provocándole una corriente eléctrica que transitaba entre sus pliegues, junto a la palpitante sensación de liberación que empezaba a colmarla.

Sus voces se hacían una en un grito de clímax compartido, tan intenso como su amor. Ella inicio con las contracciones que ordeñaban hasta la última gota de su dulce simiente, mientras él se desbordaba con abandono de todo sentido… Estaban tan acoplados he íntimamente relacionados que Katniss comenzó a sentir que algo los entrelazaba.

La energía cristalina entre ellos, se manifestó en un hilo brillante de plata apenas visible, que unía sus almas en una sola. ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntaba con confusión, mientras escucho de Peeta la respuesta.

—¿Sientes eso? Somos nosotros uniéndonos en alma y corazón sobre las nubes de nuestro creador. —Su voz era trémula y ronca pero comprendió muy bien lo que decía al sentir que ella misma flotaba por voluntad propia _¿Acaso había mas por descubrir?_ —Esta es tu esencia angelical, tus alas gemelas de las mías.

Katniss fue consiente de unas maravillosas alas que nacían en su espalda. Eran preciosas, tal y como Peeta lo dijo, son gemelas a las suyas. Tan blancas he iridiscentes, tan aperladas como deslumbrantes, con la única diferencia de que las suyas destellaban un ligero color rosa en las puntas.

—Ahora somos iguales ante Dios. —Peeta le murmuro al oído al instante en que la abrazaba con extrema dulzura y depositaba un beso en su frente acunándola en su humedecido regazo. —Ángeles amantes entrelazados por la misericordia celestial.

—Somos uno. —Proclamo ella en un susurro.

Una pluma se desprendió de sus alas, acariciando el rostro de Peeta, él sonrió juguetón y se deshicieron en una limpia carcajada proveniente de la felicidad de su corazón.

* * *

Era la visión más bella. Su Katniss siempre fue maravillosamente hermosa pero esta vez se mostraba ante el en su verdadera forma… y fue consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que estuvieron juntos en su infancia.

Aquel ángel castaño de ojos grises en los que podría perderse toda una vida, con su cabello cayéndole en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la intimidad compartida. Si, esa era su Katniss. Aquel inocente amor infantil había evolucionado como es natural, despertando los instintos más primitivos en la visión de sus febriles deseos.

Tan hermosa y tan suya, con sus maravillosas alas enmarcando su curvilínea figura. Y recordó como tembló en sus brazos hace apenas unos instantes. Tan encantado estaba que se encontró a si mismo acariciando su rostro con delicados besos alrededor de sus ojos cerrados.

Ella jadeo con placer demostrándole que siempre estaba más que dispuesta a sus apasionadas manifestaciones de amor.

Las alas de ambos se desplegaron en un remolino de sensualidad y desenfreno, Pronto estaban tan excitados que sus cuerpos experimentaban la sensible fricción de sus caricias. Peeta la rodeo por la cintura hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas y ahí la torturó con su exquisita cercanía, frotándose ardientemente entre su humedad pero sin llegar realmente a penetrarla.

Mientras ella se retorcía en su contra, en una súplica callada. Entonces Peeta le sujeto las manos inmovilizándola para después succionar tiernamente sus rosados pezones erectos. Los metía y sacaba de su boca con precisión. Al mismo tiempo en que se frotaba cada vez más febrilmente sobre ella.

—¡Peeta por favor! —Gritaba. —Hazme el amor.

—Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre… pero aun no cariño. —Gruñía con malicia sobre sus labios. —Aún no tengo suficiente de tu cuerpo.

Bajo de nuevo a sus tiernas montañas, continuando la succión y los lamidos sensuales sobre sus llenos senos. Yen un rotundo movimiento la puso de lado acomodándose justo enfrente el uno del otro. Sus ojos estaban fundidos en la intensidad de su compañera y vio reflejado en ellos la grandeza de su amor. Todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran los mismos que ella le manifestaba en una sola mirada cargada de ternura, amor, pasión, lujuria y más.

—Te amo. —Dijo centésimas antes de entrelazar sus piernas y embestirla con precisión, de una sola estocada. Katniss jadeo ante la sensación que la llenaba.

Por primera vez, fue Katniss quien lo envolvió en sus blancas alas y presionando su pecho contra el suyo, el tiempo se detuvo y solo estuvieron ellos dos en el universo, subiendo y bajando entre las piernas de ambos. Con la vista puesta en los ojos del otro y sus cuerpos danzando en un ritmo deliciosamente erótico y febril. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en sincronía prefecta, pues no solo estaban unidos por sus sexos si no que sus almas estaban por fin entrelazadas para siempre.

Piel con piel, jadeo con jadeo y miradas en las que se mezclaban el azul y el gris de sus ojos, llegaron juntos al anhelado orgasmo. Un orgasmo tan desbordado que no se percataron que estaban en la cúspide de la nube, sudados, descontrolados y tan satisfechos como jamás han estado y eso ya sería decir mucho ya que cada encuentro ha sido perfecto.

* * *

Recuperándose de la alegría de su unión. En unos segundos Katniss tuvo una epifanía de su pasado…

_Vio como en una película a dos pequeños niños alados de no más de cinco años, jugando en un esponjoso campo de nubes nacaradas. Incluso pudo sentir la felicidad de su compañía, sumergiéndose en el mar celeste de los ojos del pequeño rubio. _

_Ella era una niña y en su inocencia, le fascinaba ver el mundo que yacía a sus pies. Podía degustar el aroma de sus flores y se maravillaba de la gracia de sus bosques, de sus mares, del dorado brillo de las tardes bañadas por un sol ámbar._

_Su pequeño compañero jamás se separaba de ella. Siendo tan pequeños era la única forma de poder volar… solo juntos tomados de las manos. Y Katniss lo amaba… ellos se amaban tanto. Siendo cómplices juguetones que entre cándidas risitas observaban el brillo inocente del primer amor. Les encantaba conducir a los adolescentes a realizar sus ilusiones más genuinas y desinteresadas._

_Esos eran ellos… dos querubines en pro del amor ingenuo y puro. _

_Hasta que un día en el que jugaban en una nube Katniss le pregunto a Peeta si quería saber lo que se sentía un beso. _

_Él pestañó con travesura. —¿Y si nos besamos para saber que se siente? —Pregunto ilusionado. _

_—¡Sí! Cierra los ojos. _—_Dijo entre risitas acercándose a la inocente boca de su compañero. _

_Peeta cerró los ojos con esperanza y ella dio un pasito divertida. Tomando por los hombros al niño y uniendo sus bocas en un tímido beso ingenuo. _

—_¿Y bien? ¿Qué sentiste? _—_Pregunto curiosamente ya que ella había sentido un escalofrío recorrer todo su pequeño cuerpo y quería saber si él también lo sintió. _

—_Una gran emoción. _—_Dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Pero esa alegría se esfumo al percatarse de que en la tierra, unos jóvenes de no más de veinte años lloraban la pérdida de un bebe. Al parecer su hijo. _

_El cuerpo sin vida de aquella criatura estaba posado en los brazos de su madre quien lloraba con dolor, y Katniss quiso acercarse para consolarla. _

—_¡Katniss no! Yo también me siento muy triste pero no podemos… es peligroso. —Aferrando su pequeña mano en la suya, la sujetaba con desesperación. —No por favor, no vayas… —Pero ella ya estaba en la orilla de la nube, con un pie en el vacío._

_Titubeo su reflejo y resbalo quedando unida al cielo solo por la mano del pequeño niño. Entonces tuvo miedo. —No me sueltes. —Decía mirándolo a los ojos. _

_Peeta sintió vencer sus endebles fuerzas y no pudo evitar soltarla... —No me dejes. —Katniss gritaba pero ya era tarde… cayó en la forma de un espíritu introduciéndose en el cuerpo del bebe, dotándolo de un nuevo aliento de vida…_

_—Jamás… yo iré por ti…_

—Es triste ¿Verdad? —Peeta la sacó de su ensoñación con una sonrisa amarga. —Fue el día en que te perdí. Fue culpa mía, no debí soltarte.

—Oh cariño, no fue tu culpa, ahora lo sé todo… solo fue un accidente que le dio felicidad a mis padres. —Acunó el rostro de Peeta en sus manos, borrando las facciones de pesadez en su cara. —Estamos juntos ahora y para siempre.

—Si amor… por siempre.

* * *

Uyy capi largo, jaja espero no haberlos aburrido mucho!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegraron el dia! asi que si les gusto o no este capi, me harían feliz al decírmelo sale?

Nos vemos en el Epílogo.


	4. Epílogo

**Este fic contiene situaciones fuertes y explicitas entre los personajes, si no les agrada este tipo de relatos por favor no lo lean.**

Este fic es obra de mi imaginación, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

* * *

**_Epílogo. _**

En día de la boda, la iglesia estaba cubierta de las más bellas flores blancas, su aroma cubría el ambiente con suavidad, el sol de la tarde iluminaba los finos detalles de la decoración y Peeta no podía ser más dichoso pues él y su ángel ya estaban unidos en el cielo y ese día se unirían también en la tierra.

El brillo en sus azules ojos reflejaba la inmensidad de su felicidad al ver llegar a su amada Katniss del brazo de su padre. Su vestido blanco y cristalino con flores bordadas en hilo de seda y piedras de cristal tornasol, el velo largo y casi transparente, ocultando en parte su gran regalo y un ramo de rosas rojas, haciendo juego con el traje blanco y pañuelo rojo de él. Una combinación especial que simboliza la pureza de sus esencias y la pasión de su amor. Todos los invitados estaban atentos a sus votos y Katniss, en un momento de intimidad en el que el tiempo se detuvo, le susurro a Peeta si _quería saber lo que se sentía un beso._

_—¿Y si nos besamos para saber que se siente? _ _—_Le respondió con travesura en un tono solo audible para ellos y nulo para el resto de los presentes, pues recordaron su primer beso en el cielo y ahora se estarían besando para sellar su amor en la tierra.

La fiesta duró el tiempo necesario para ser felicitados hasta la saciedad, abrir el baile principal y compartir con los asistentes su alegría. Pero Peeta ya estaba ansioso de llevarla a su luna de miel en un lugar especialmente preparado para pasar unos días entre el cielo y la tierra.

Con la complicidad de compartir un secreto que ignoraba el resto del mundo, Katniss le dio una gran sonrisa antes de salir hacia su tiempo de esparcimiento.

* * *

Katniss se sintió como en un sueño al presenciar la belleza del lugar, cargada en los brazos de su esposo. Una cabaña en medio del bosque aislada del mundo. Finamente decorada con flores blancas y tonos a media luz, era muy acogedora con ventanales grandes que daban a la más fascinante naturaleza. Una bella habitación, amplia y con una cama King size decorada con sábanas blancas de satén. _Sin duda un lugar perfecto para el amor_. Pensó ligeramente ruborizada mientras Peeta la tomaba por la cintura acariciando su oreja con sus labios.

_—_Esta no es la sorpresa. _—_Murmuró sensualmente depositando un beso húmedo en su oído. Katniss cerró los ojos absorbiendo el sabor del momento y dejándose llevar por su beso. —Vamos. —La guio fuera de la cabaña.

Caminaron por el bosque unos momentos hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada que cubría la entrada de una gruta. Adentrándose, ella puedo ver el reflejo del agua limpia y transparente en forma de un pequeño lago que era iluminado por un estelar de luciérnagas brillando intensamente. Estas al ser reflejadas en el agua le daba tonos turquesas y cristalinos, adquiriendo gamas tornasoles combinadas con el blanco de las flores de loto flotando en ella.

Sin duda era un gran espectáculo de luces reflejando la inmensidad de la naturaleza. —Oh, mi amor es precioso ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —Preguntó con asombro en su voz.

—Nada es más precioso que tú. —Suspiraba en su oído, desabrochando los botones de la espalda de su vestido sin dejar de besar su oreja hasta llegar a su cuello, teniéndola abrazada por la cintura. —Esposa mía.

Sus besos eran ardientes al contacto con su piel y pronto se vio solo con un camisón delgado que la cubría sutilmente. Peeta suspiró con lujuria besando lentamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo excitado conduciéndola al lago, en donde terminó de despojarla de toda su ropa.

Peeta se veía maravilloso con su cuerpo desnudo bañado por la cálida luz del cielo estrellado en luciérnagas destellantes. Su bien formada figura masculina era excitante y ella no dejaba de besarlo sumida en la humedad del agua y la energía que transitaba entre sus piernas.

Él la poseía con pasión, gimiendo y jadeando como si la vida se le escapara y solo ella lo sujetara al mundo, sus besos eran tan intensos y vigorosos que eran el conductor para tragarse los gritos mutuos. Su respiración más que irregular y en un instante las alas de ambos se desplegaron al mismo tiempo, abrazándose en la tormenta de sus deseos más profundos.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan mesclados que ella pensó que no era posible distinguir donde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro. Arqueó la espalda para degustar más el momento mientras él succionaba febrilmente sus senos con su boca húmeda y caliente. Tan excitado que su miembro estaba tensándose sobre el muslo derecho de ella.

En un instante Peeta la volteó dejándola apoyarse sobre una piedra a las orillas del lago. Separó sus piernas y de una sola estocada la penetró por detrás, apoyando su torso entre la unión de sus alas y sus brazos rodeando sus caderas, dejaban el paso a introducirse más profundamente, Katniss gimió con frenesí cuando el empezó a martillar con más fuerza e ímpetu, era implacable en sus movimientos, torturándola con lo acompasado de su ritmo.

Su cuerpo no resistía más el enfebrecido embiste, tanto que cada vez se encontraba más acostada boca abajo sobre la piedra que le rasgaba en parte su piel, mandando ondas de electricidad a todo su cuerpo. Estaba entre dos superficies duras e imponentes, solo que Peeta era la más fuerte y deliciosa de las superficies, una que la castigaba con cada audaz penetración. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y espacio, solo podía disfrutar de la sensación que la llenaba en todos los sentidos. En contraste, sentía pequeñas caricias como la seda, resbalarse sobre su piel húmeda excitada pero no le prestó más atención que a los inevitables remolinos de lujuria en su interior.

—Oh, si… si… más fuerte, por favor. —Estaba encantada con lo ardiente de sus embates, era una danza salvaje en la que se complementaban entre gritos y el latir desbocado de sus corazones.

Peeta se hundía más fuerte y fervoroso, tanto que con un embiste más intenso y profundo ella empezó a convulsionarse atrapándolo con fuerza entre sus muslos, succionando hasta la última gota de su intenso orgasmo, que se fue en un grito que sonaba como su nombre.

Katniss terminó de desplomarse sobre la piedra en la que se apoyaba y Peeta sobre su espalda comenzaba a salir de su interior, mientras la liberación de toda la energía desbordada era sabrosamente absorbida por ambos.

Al girarse hacia su amante, Katniss se dio cuenta que aquellas caricias suaves que sintió no eran más que plumas desprendidas de sus alas. Tanta fue la pasión que terminaron de desprenderse de ambos y quedaron flotando en el agua cristalina del lago de la gruta.

—Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida. —Acariciaba sus alas con la suavidad de su rostro, aun tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Peeta despertó entre los brazos de Katniss aún en el agua, las flores de jazmín seguían desplegando su aroma sobre el ambiente, cambiando con el almizcle de la intimidad compartida. Por unos segundos se permitió absorber el aroma, excitándose de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir sus besos sobre su piel. Estaba extasiada, podía sentir la intensidad de su devoción a él, siempre tan deseosa de experimentar la más sublime de las aventuras de la mano de su esposo.

Y así lo hicieron toda la noche, hasta llegar al amanecer completamente satisfechos y colmados hasta la médula del más puro y carnal de los placeres.

El día lo pasaron nadando en el rio que desembocaba la cascada, tomando el sol a sus orillas, recorriendo los bosques y compenetrándose más como pareja.

—Este lugar es hermoso. —Se le iluminaron los ojos a Katniss al explorar la cabaña sin estrenar. Peeta pensaba en ella como la niña que se ilusionaba cada vez que llegaba la navidad, y él había estado ahí, por supuesto, sin que ella lo pudiera ver, pero siempre estaba ahí.

—Todo es tuyo. —Con el corazón henchido de dicha la condujo hasta la terraza que no pudo mostrarle la noche anterior. Un mullido sillón para dos a orillas de una pequeña piscina decorada con faroles alrededor del borde, colgados en los arboles contiguos y algunos en la pared de la cabaña, daban un tono más que agradable. A finales de la tarde el sol ya había salido de escena y el murmullo del bosque inició su canto más sonoro mientras, con más compañía que la mutua Peeta y Katniss recostados el uno sobre el otro con respiración acoplada, sobre el sillón admiraban la delicadeza del espectáculo.

—Espérame un segundo. —Katniss rompió el silencio de sus palabras.

—Claro… No tardes mucho amor. —Peeta la liberó de sus brazos con un breve susurro.

Tanto había luchado por ella y tan feliz era ahora que sus pensamientos viajaban a la eternidad que compartirían. Compartirían su misión de guiar a los enamorados a una vida dichosa como la suya. Todo era perfecto y quizás después tendrían la gracia de tener un bebe, pero esa era una idea distante ahora, probablemente Dios los bendeciría como a los demás de su categoría, pero todo estaba en manos del creador y ellos estaban más que agradecidos por poder disfrutar de su amor.

Peeta salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una fina y suave mano sobre su hombro y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su amada esposa, enfundada en una bata de seda rosa, casi transparente, pudiendo ver el encaje delicado de sus bragas y sostén.

De inmediato sintió el palpitar de su erección rozando entre sus pantalones de chándal, lo que hacía más obvio su estado crítico de excitación.

—Creo que no has sido seducido de la forma más adecuada. —Murmuró ruborizada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Se podía dar cuenta por lo acelerado de su pulso. —Quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso será emocionante. —Alcanzó a contestarle con voz ronca sintiendo la corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo. Sus pozos azules se ensombrecieron con lujuria.

Katniss frente a él inició un juego nuevo, quitándose lentamente la ropa. Deslizando la bata por su piel hasta terminar en el suelo. Peeta alcanzo su mano para tocarla pero ella no se lo permitió y con mirada lasciva seguía el juego de tortura.

Desabrochó su sostén lentamente hasta permitirle ver sus senos llenos y rosas en las puntas. Sus pezones se endurecieron al sentir su propio tacto acariciándolos y gimiendo en reacción a esto. Peeta se sintió desfallecer al verla tocarse y disfrutar por ello y deseó poseerla con el arrebato desenfrenado que pulsaba por su cuerpo, pero la dejaría seguirlo atormentando.

Ella le acercó su mano para alcanzar la suya con mirada pícara, y él se dejó llevar a la expectativa de lo que se le ocurriera para seguir con su seducción, así que al acercar sus dedos a la boca, jadeo por un impulso y ella comenzó a lamerlo sutilmente al principio y después a chuparlo figurando el ritmo implacable de sus embestidas. Peeta se sentía cada vez más excitado y febril recordando la calidez de su boca succionando su sexo.

Con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer suavemente el vientre de Katniss, y al ver que ella no ponía objeción, la deslizó hasta ubicarla sobre la tela de sus bragas y las bajó lentamente hasta tirarlas al suelo dejando expuesta su húmeda vagina solo para él. Resbaló un dedo entre sus piernas deleitándose con su pálpito y humedad, Katniss gimió con placer ante esto y él se sintió vencido por el deseo.

* * *

Katniss con los ojos cerrados absorbía con placer las caricias de Peeta mientras empezaba a penetrarla con su dedo. Ella gritó ante la feroz invasión moviendo sus caderas contra su cuerpo y en un segundo se vio recostada en el sillón por debajo de él. No estuvo segura de cuando se desnudó pero lo seguro era que lo tenía encima restregando la longitud de su cuerpo en el suyo, rozándola con su duro y erecto miembro.

Bajó hasta su vientre y le rindió tributo con sus sensuales besos y lamidas, ella se arqueaba con deleite y jadeaba con abandono de toda cordura, mientras su amado esposo temblaba con anticipación sobre su piel.

—Ábrete para mí. —Dijo con voz ronca al separar sus piernas.

Ella obedeció con la confianza que solo se le puede dar a su complemento en la vida y se maravilló al sentir su lengua sobre su centro cada vez más caliente torturándola con pericia.

—Córrete para mí. —Su voz era hipnótica y aunque no lo fuera ella ya sentía explotar un fuerte orgasmo en su interior y derramarse sobre sus labios.

En un grito él la penetro con fiereza y al mismo tiempo la besó en los labios con ferocidad y hambre, incitándola a probar el fruto de su propio éxtasis. Al abrir los ojos solo podía ver su reflejo en los zafiros oscuros de Peeta que la escrutaban con delirio y ardor meciéndose en su contra en embestidas profundas y rotundas.

Con cada movimiento de sus caderas se empalaba más en él hasta llegar de nuevo a la gloria y sentir el desborde de su semen siendo succionado por la presión de su sexo, que lo mantenía cautivo y ordeñado. Pero no lo soltaría aun, no podía y antes de que él intentara salir de su cuerpo, ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre sus caderas, poniéndolo a mil en segundos derramándose en un reciente orgasmo, obteniendo todo de él.

Su corazón estaba desbocado cuando él se desplomó en sus brazos. —Que golosa resultaste. —Peeta sonreía con malévola picardía.

—Tú lo has provocado. —Besando su piel con felicidad, supo que toda su existencia estaría colmada de más amor del que cualquier humano podría soportar y que se tendrían el uno al otro por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Los años han pasado, años en los que sus vidas humanas terminaron en un suspiro y ellos seguían tan jóvenes como el día en que se conocieron. Las almas de todos los seres queridos que se fueron sumando a la lista de mortales con los que compartieron amistades, empatía y cariño fueron recogidas por el creador y llevadas a su propio juicio, con la gracia de que de haber sido buenos gozarían del cielo. Entre ellos los padres de Katniss a los que podían visitar a menudo en su sitio en el paraíso, en donde aún se seguían amando junto con el alma de su hija original, aquel ser que pisó unos instantes la tierra y se había ido, para recibirlos cuando llegara el momento.

En el transcurso de cincuenta años las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente en la tierra como para mantenerlos con mucho trabajo, ya que la juventud necesitaba más de la guía de los ángeles para encontrarse con su alma gemela, con la única misión de ser felices y brindar amor a los que los rodean… Una buena obra provoca buenas obras y si la felicidad te inunda, será compartida con el resto del mundo, de esa forma nos acercamos más a Dios y hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor.

Y con esa encomienda sus vidas tenían más sentido que solo amarse, si no compartirlo y a su vez, los mortales lo compartirían también.

Con gran felicidad obtuvieron la gracia de Dios al ser bendecidos con dos hijos pequeños aún, una niña de ojos azules intensos como los de Peeta y cabello castaño como el de Katniss y un niño rubio de ojos grises con piel tan bella y suave como la seda. En ambos querubines se perpetuaron todos esos años de amor intenso y devoción mutua.

Amor que plasmaban en el corazón de sus infantes. Aun tan tiernos como estaban, Peeta y Katniss tenían la seguridad de que encontrarían la felicidad que ellos compartían, con sus respectivas almas gemelas, ya que, al ser procreados por ángeles, no habían nacido en parejas como ellos.

Tendrían que buscarlas en el mundo o en el cielo, lo que sí es seguro es que, sin duda, existen ya que el creador siempre busca la felicidad, aunque en caminos insospechados pero siempre existe el amor verdadero.

FIN.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y seguir mi fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! chauuu nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
